


please could you be tender

by KBZ



Series: superhero au [3]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Bad Ending, Complicated Relationships, Consequences, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBZ/pseuds/KBZ
Summary: Another scent swirls in the air, equal parts unmistakable and inviting. A cloying heat.Sena’s cloying heat.
Relationships: Kobayakawa Sena/Shin Seijuurou
Series: superhero au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814068
Kudos: 13





	please could you be tender

**Author's Note:**

> This fic references heavy topics in a hopefully thought provoking way. Non-con tag added as a precaution since, like most ABO fics, consent is pretty dubious during heats.

It’s a little after three in the morning when Shin—

When he realizes what he’s done.

The word wisps through his mind, refusing to stick.

Sena is compressed into himself, knees up to his chest, face pressed against the elbow resting atop his knees. His spindly bat wings droop against the wet concrete. His costume is torn along the waist where it got ripped down by Shin. He’s looking away though there’s nothing interesting on the other side of the alley. His shoulders are shaking in feathery little hiccups as he tries to hide his sobs from Shin.

Shin feels—no, it doesn’t matter how he feels.

(The tips of his fingers are ice cold, as if he’d plunged them into arctic waters and never removed them.)

“I’m so sorry,” Shin says slowly. Sena’s less than a meter away, yet Shin doesn’t think he could stretch out an arm and reach him. “I do not know how to express appropriately how regretful I am.”

Sena’s gasp is almost like that of deep pain. Or like one of—it sounded like when Shin was—

“I'm on suppressants,” Shin says. “I take them without fail every single day. I promise you. I use scent blockers. I can control myself.”

Dual rut suppressants, taken at 5:05 am every day. Back up injections taken twice a year. Scent blockers in deodorant and patch formulation. Sensitivity training completed promptly. Always signs up for the omega-alpha workshops at the agency and takes notes. Shin is diligent at keeping his alpha instincts controlled, his mind unclouded, his focus precise.

He knows better. He knows that heats don’t mean a free pass. Shin knows that.

“I’m s-sorry.” Sena’s voice is muffled by his arm. He tilts his head forward, glassy red-rimmed eyes sliding to Shin, not meeting his gaze yet. Maybe not ever.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” It’s Shin that—

“N-No, you don’t _understand_.” Sena’s desperate voice gets stuck in his throat. A bitter, tragic scent permeates the air. Another scent simmers below it, too.

The urge to reach out and comfort pulses through Shin. He stamps it down. Sena doesn’t want Shin touching him. Not after what Shin did.

“I’ll make it right.” The ice has spread through Shin’s fingers, up his arms, to his shoulders, and down his chest. The only reason Shin’s heart hasn’t frozen over is because of how fast it’s beating.

No one would believe that Sena could be the greatest threat Dark Knight’s ever faced by looking at him. Sena doesn’t look much like Devilbat at the moment. He looks scared. Not scared like when they faced off against each other on opposite sides for the first time.

More of a fear rooted in worry.

They used to be trainees at the same heroics camps. Sena hadn’t had the wings or horns then, just his pathfinding ability and speed that surpassed even Shin’s. Even so, they weren’t bitter rivals. Shin liked sparring against Sena, had enjoyed training with him, exchanging techniques. The entire time, Shin had never put thought into Sena’s alignment. Subconsciously, he probably knew that Sena was an omega to some vague degree (his body was underdeveloped, his frame softer, the subdued scent). It hadn’t mattered. It never had the chance to come up since Hiruma abducted Sena half way through.

Shin swallows thickly, ice at his throat making his words strained.

“I’ll turn myself in,” Shin says, quiet. It is the least he can do.

“ _No_ ,” Sena protests. He’s against Shin in an instant, his hands clutching at Shin’s hero suit. His wings are rigid against his body. The air is filled with a pleading scent, soft and persuasive and, underneath it, a scent of— “You c-can’t. S-Shin-san’s an amazing hero. You _can’t_.”

It’s almost overwhelming. The scent or the fact that Sena still addresses him with respect and politeness after everything. Shin's mind is jumbled with words and pheromones and glances he had ignored—no. _N_ _o_ , that’s his mind trying to rationalize what he did.

_Shin picks up the scent of blood in the air—sharp, coppery, foreign. Devilbat’s crumpled against a crumbling brick wall, staring wide-eyed at him behind his cracked green eye shield. His upper arm is scraped red. It clicks in Shin’s mind as more of Devilbat’s pheromones waft towards him in the cold night air._

_The unmistakable scent of an omega in heat, amplified by spilled blood._

_Perhaps that’s why Devilbat had been so distracted in their fight. Shin had easily cornered Devilbat so that there were only two escape points. Past Shin in the air, where Shin’s marksman abilities and sharp spear could shine, or through Shin on the ground, where their speed was mostly matched and Shin’s trident awaited._

_Devilbat rubs at his arm, examines his hand with some horror. The flicker of realization is visible on Sena’s face. He scrambles back against the wall._

_Shin marches forward until his step falters when he’s close enough for Sena’s heat to truly hit him. It hits hard enough to make him stumble and brace himself against the grimy brick wall. The scent chokes him, suffocates him, infiltrates his nose and mind in a matter of seconds._

_Sena’s glossy eyes are blown wide, cheeks pink from more than the bitter chill in the air. He bites his lip and turns his face to the side, exposing his tan neck, smooth and bare and the perfect size for Shin to bite into._

_Sena whimpers. A miserable sound that pierces directly through Shin’s heart._

_Without knowing, Shin had been releasing his own pheromones—too dark and cold for many, he’d been told—but they blended with Sena’s subtle and warm scent, balancing each other._

_He’s ripping at Sena’s suit, tearing the fabric (it’s thinner than he remembers) from Sena’s yielding body without hesitation. Sena’s pressed against him, careful to keep his horns from gouging Shin, clutching at his shoulders. Sena’s spindly wings tentatively flap excitedly when Shin presses their hot mouths together in a searing kiss._

_Shin doesn’t care where they are or that they could be seen. There’s only Sena on his mind now (and, honestly, for the past few years there has only been Sena on his mind). They haven’t been this close together except in fights. But now, Shin is brushing his hands against Sena’s soft skin, massaging his hips and thighs and everywhere in between, nipping at his neck. The scents, the_ tastes _._

_The instincts are driving Shin wild with want as he manhandles Sena, but Sena just sighs into him and seeks his lips._

_Then Shin is pressing closer and closer still until Sena’s no longer babbling for him, filled and satisfied, looking up at Shin with admiration and tenderness that has been there since they were training to be heroes together years ago, ages ago, lifetimes ago. They had wasted so much time, but Shin wouldn’t waste any more._

_It’s messy and quick and rough, not something befitting the Hero of Honor, but Shin’s own reputation couldn’t be the furthest thing from his mind. His knot swells inside Sena as he orgasms, biting down on Sena’s exposed scent glands._

_Good, his instincts think._

_He groans as the dredges of the orgasm wear off, supporting Sena’s weight against himself, nuzzling into his hair. Sena’s grasping at Shin’s suit, eyes fuzzy and warm._

_Shin feels good even as his knot wanes, though his mind is starting to clear from the heat fog. He smooths his clothing down before going to help Sena, his mind clearer still._

_Then he sees Sena crying, holding his tattered clothing to hide his modesty, and Shin breaks out of the heat spell completely._

_On Sena’s neck is a claiming bite. A mating bite._

Shin disentangles Sena from him and sets him down.

“What d-did I _do_?” Sena mumbles. The determination in his eyes is gone. The cloying scent Shin had been trying to place this entire time swells in intensity. “I—I won’t tell anyone. I p-promise.”

The word that had been fleeting about his brain, self-righteously refusing to take perch, finally settles, fluffing its wings proudly, and preens. Shin’s shame boils into self-hatred, breaking the ice in his body.

“I raped you,” Shin says, barely able to get the words out. His fists are tightly clenched, his whole body so tense he’s trembling. “I can’t in good conscious—”

The enigmatic scent grows unbearably heavy when Sena speaks next.

“H-Hiruma took me off of heat suppressants so that—so that we would—” Sena cuts himself off, pressing his hand to the bite on his neck. “I’m s-sorry.”

Sena’s wings are wrapped around his frail body. The elusive scent is Sena’s guilt.

“It doesn’t change anything,” Shin says gently after a heavy pause. He presses the com button on his hero suit. Sena stutters out protests, pleading with Dark Knight to stop while he still can, but Shin sends his coordinates and requests back up, though he can’t bring himself to admit his crime over radio.

By the end of it, Sena’s inconsolable, though Shin tries his best to soothe him. Every time he touches Sena, Shin feels roiling shame and disgust surge through him. What did he do? Why Sena?

He’d been around other omegas in heat before and hadn’t assaulted them. There must be something wrong with him. He’s not fit to be a hero. He says as much when backup arrives, unable to meet Archangel’s stricken face, only looking to where Sena’s being held back by Inari while a crisis counselor tries to get his side of the story.

Shin spares one last glance at Sena as Archangel escorts him away. He finds it odd that it’s only now that Sena looks betrayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Like, I feel both Shin and Sena had strong feelings for each other, but they were both only made aware of them at the worst possible time? idek even what to say..................


End file.
